Amazing
by Azure Flame Knight Kite
Summary: Part 1 of the Victorious Spider-Man Trilogy. Beck Oliver was once one of the most popular students at Hollywood Arts. However, after an accident his life begins to fall apart. Follow him as he strives to overcome his own challenges and become a true hero.


**Disclaimer: I do not own, I only write. **

**Prologue**

The accident was the start of my altered life. It wasn't the end of the changes, but it did set everything off. Who wouldn't be changed after somehow gaining abilities similar to a spider, but not knowing how or when these abilities would've been acquired?

Next came the death of my two-year girlfriend. A heart wrenching moment that sent me into a destructive depression, where I nearly ended my life twice (as far as I can remember) before reencountering some sage-like old man who helped me put my life back together. Returning to school only to find out that I have become one of the few outcasts of the building. It turned out I was a person whom no one wanted to interact with in the slightest. I was someone who was blamed for the death of his girlfriend.

And that leads directly into where I am now. I am Beck Oliver, formerly one of the most popular students at Hollywood Arts, now, a loner and the only person willing to do something about the trouble running rampant within the city of Los Angeles. I am Spider-man.

Swinging from the skylines, my presence both a myth and hero to the people. Shot at by cops on an almost daily basis (under claims of disturbing the peace…ha! It's pretty sad though) and currently involved in a fight with some freak about six times my size (by the way, how's that even possible?)

I mean, seriously, some freakish white dude, made of fat and muscle (I swear to God I'm telling the truth) and currently determined to squish me like a bug (a very inaccurate description for what I am, pest would be a much more suitable description). How I got into this mess? Well that's a question that I'm determined to find an answer to myself.

I honestly started with just trying to be the good vigilante and save as many people as possible, but no. No, I have to get myself involved in the biggest crime ring I've ever heard of. The Sinister Six they like to call themselves. All freaks and all with special…I don't truthfully know what. All full of steroids or something.

Dodging between his punches becomes a tiring exercise, especially when he kept throwing them. Seriously! Doesn't this guy every get tired. Leaping, weaving and dodging everything I can keeps me ahead of the fatty. Wow, Jade really rubbed off on me. I used to be so chill about everything. Now I'm narrating my life!

My momentary distraction nearly cost me, having to leap out of the way once again. Avoiding this man's punches. Ha, never thought this would become my life. Another punch, oh joy. Leaping over this guy's attacks is becoming frustrating. I mean how many times can you throw a right hook without tiring your arm?

Leaping a few more times, I manage to keep ahead of his attacks, up until he launches a kick. Wasn't expecting that. Nor was I expecting his hands to wrap tightly around my neck and attempt to squeeze the life out of me. Joy…now comes the moment where your life flashes before your eyes…

**Chapter 1: Accident Number 1**

(Four Months Earlier)

"Beck, what would you say to ditching tomorrow's field trip?" my girlfriend, Jade West, asked as we walked towards my parked car.

"I'd love to, but you and I both know that Sikowitz is on the last straw with your tendency to ditch. He's even adding a quiz to the trip, just to make sure that you show up," I answered her as kindly as possible.

"Well that sucks" Jade mumbled angrily, climbing into the passenger side of the car.

"Yeah, but that's just the gist of it" I tried to (unsuccessfully mind you) placate her.

"It shouldn't be that way," she grumbled as I climbed into the car, starting it up.

"That's just the way it is and that's why we're both going to show up tomorrow" I stated, a dull tone of finality in my voice.

Much to my surprise, Jade gave up her complaints at that. Realizing that, I couldn't help, but smile slightly, at least until she noticed the smile. Upon seeing that, she once again started complaining. Only this time there was a smirk on her face, signaling that she was doing it purposefully to get a rise out of me.

I just let it occur as we made our way home. If this was her enjoyment, I could easily concede for the time being.

* * *

><p>The next day was our field trip. Tori was overly excited about going and was causing Jade to tense up as she stood next to me. I tried to calm her down, but the other brunette was inadvertently doing far too much to aggravate her and as such, there was nothing I could do. Instead I just decided to let things go (for the time being, if Jade got out of hand I would have to rope her back in) and enjoy the trip as much as I could.<p>

A museum trip related to ancient Egypt, purposefully for the upcoming play at school (boy am I glad that Andre got the lead role instead of me, acting on stage in some variation on spandex was not appealing) was a very interesting idea. However, with Cat and Sikowitz acting as our knowledge base (don't ask), I was worried about how things were going to pan out. For that reason, as soon as they started delving really deeply into the topics and lost interest in the rest of the class, I tapped Jade's arm and beckoned for her to follow me.

Confusion was in her eyes as I led her away, but when she noticed that we were no longer in the Egyptian section her eyes lit up instead.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll figure something out," I told her, a small grin on my face. "Now, you know I don't usually do this, but you were suffering in there…"

Before I could finish my sentence, my lips were covered with Jade's as she gave me a quick kiss. Breaking apart, she grabbed my hand and led me out of the museum (earning us a few looks from security). Back out in the streets of LA, Jade took off at a slight sprint, leading me down path after path as she searched for something.

I knew that even if I had a destination in mind, her choice would usually prove much more enjoyable for the both of us. As much as she feared me breaking up with her over her behavior, since Tori helped us back together, there was rarely a time where I would even contemplate any other girl (I'm a guy, it does happen occasionally). She was a wonderful person to be around (most of the time) and even when she got nasty, there was usually a purpose (quite often petty, but who truly isn't?). After two years she had proven over and over that this was the person I wanted to be with (especially over the last few months).

My thoughts and focus were brought back to the present when she came to a complete stop. Looking at where we were, I realized that she had brought us to one of her bug shops. Smirking, I knew that this was definitely what she enjoyed, a hobby that even outdid her acting, singing, and playwriting.

"Let's go in" her voice erupted through my mind as I noticed that my focus had shifted again.

Nodding in consent, I followed her into the store. Upon entering I was amazed by the size of it. The walls were covered in frames, full of insects and other creepy crawlies and there were a large variety of objects littering the counters and tables that screamed out as a part of Jade's interests.

As she buzzed around the room, I followed behind, enjoying the sight of her acting like a girl her age (granted her interests varied greatly from ones such as Cat and Tori). Once she finally slowed down enough for me to stand right beside her, I noticed that her attention had been caught by a collection of spiders. Shuddering slightly, I knew that we would be stuck at this portion for a while as she bounded back and forth.

"Is this stuff for you or your girlfriend?" a friendly male voice asked from behind me.

Jumping slightly I turned around to see a white haired, thin old man with a blazing smile on his face. Slightly thrown off I stammered slightly before managing to speak properly.

"It's for her sir," I stated politely.

"Ah, that's wonderful. We don't see many women in here, save for those super rich types. She's not one of them is she?" the old man asked, his conspiratorial tone eliciting a chuckle from me.

"I've been dating her for two years and aside from her stuck up father, I doubt that she fits into that classification" I said, chuckling at the same time.

"Well, that's good then. By the way, my name is Kirby Lee, a pleasure to meet you" Mr. Lee said as he stuck out his hand.

"Beck Oliver" I replied, taking his outstretched hand and shaking it.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Oliver. So what brings you two to my humble store today?" Mr. Lee asked as he turned around to gather up a few items.

"We're skipping a stupid museum trip," Jade answered nonchalantly, apparently noticing that I wasn't paying attention to her.

"Ah, your class was the noisy one that passed by here about an hour ago" Mr. Lee nodded sagely.

"Yeah, that would've been Tori and the others" Jade growled slightly. "No appreciation for places like this."

To be honest, I was nodding in agreement with Jade at this point. Each of the others are great, but for some reason, Jade was the only one who truly appreciated the quiet wonder of this place. Sadly, I would fall into the former group as well. If Jade hadn't decided to come here, then I would've never thought of stepping inside.

"Ouch!" I jump slightly as I feel something bite into my hand.

"What happened?" Mr. Lee asked.

"I'm not sure. Something just bit me I believe," I answered, earning a confused look from Jade.

"Well then, let me just check and see" Mr. Lee offered.

Willingly I obliged and held out my hand.

"Oh, looks like a mosquito must have bit you" I was told.

Nodding in understanding, I felt my head start to swim slightly, but it wasn't anything much so I ignored it.

* * *

><p>"Guys I'm fine" I stated a couple of hours later as we were sitting within a restaurant after class had ended. "I must have just had something that didn't sit well in the food."<p>

"You don't look fine" Andre replied as he watched me. "I mean you're sweating almost as much as when we were trapped in the RV."

A shudder spread through the majority of us there as we reminisced about that fateful event. Cat however giggled incoherently.

"You know what, Andre's right" Tori spoke up as she also watched me (much to Jade's irritation at my side).

"I'm fine, it was just something with the food" I replied, determined to sway them away from discussing me.

"Beck, you're not fine, your eyes are glazing over" Robbie said, gaining a sarcastic affirmative from Rex.

"I'm fi…" just as I was about to finish, my vision blacked out.

It must have been really bad as a couple of screams were all I could hear as I collapsed to the ground.

End Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this was the start of my writing on fanfic. I hope this story isn't a total embarrassment so far and people will stick with me for a while to see where this proceeds. I absolutely love Victorious and wanted to create a Spider-man story within it that did not go with the obvious route of using Robbie. This is the first part in my planned "The Victorious Spider-Man Trilogy" and I will be devoting a lot of time to this, and a story dealing with DC Comics' New 52 and some of the changes within. So I really hoped you enjoyed, and please leave some constructive criticism if you feel the need to do so. Until I return,**

**Loki. **


End file.
